


You are My Sunshine

by bovaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny shows the reader just how much he misses her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are My Sunshine

Benny Lafitte never thought he’d feel this desperate for someone else. He constantly yearned for your presence, closing his eyes and letting his mind shuffle through the few, yet precious memories he had of you. He felt exhausted at not being around you, not having you next to him. Even though all Benny wanted to do was spend every minute with you, you had your own life and currently you were out with the Winchesters solving a case.

It had been another long day at the diner he worked at to pass the time that you weren’t around and frankly, Benny had to hold himself back from beating up a few of his rude customers. With a grunt, he kicked those awful memories from his brain and focused on you instead. He grabbed the keys from the inside pocket of his jacket and unlocked his front door, dragging his feet through the threshold, somehow finding his way around his apartment without needing to look around.

He collapsed on the couch face-first, groaning into a hand-knitted pillow you had playfully made for him a few months ago. You had knitted it as a joke, being that it was truly ghastly, but Benny had insisted on keeping it and it now was the center of attention on his couch. He nuzzled it and grunted in annoyance at the fact that it wasn’t really you. His fingers flexed around his cellphone, but Benny controlled himself. You really didn’t like him calling you during hunts, it distracted you from what you had to do and only made you ponder on the fact that you missed him too much and needed to see him. Benny smirked at the control he had over you, only to be slapped in the cheek by the realization that you also had the same type of sovereignty over him.  

Benny turned to lie on his back, hand already reaching for his pants when he froze, ears on alert and fangs starting to protrude from his gums. He relaxed when he recognized you, smiling widely at the entrance of the living room, arms crossed over your chest.

“Getting started without me, Benny?” you said, clicking your tongue in disapproval.

“Well, I couldn’t exactly phone ya, darlin’,” he laughed softly, quickly getting on his feet and sauntering over to you. His walk was slow and tantalizing, knowing you were taking in every inch of his bare skin. He could hear the quickening of your pulse, how thickly you swallowed, and sweat beginning to break out across your skin.

“How was your week?” you made yourself focus on his eyes, his beautiful eyes that always held so much and regularly overwhelmed you.

“They were mostly dark,” he had finally reached you, raising a large, warm hand to cup your face as he smiled softly at you. “My sunshine was absent.”

“I missed you,” you couldn’t hold yourself back anymore, you had to have him. Your arms wrapped around the thick column of his neck and you crashed your lips against his, reveling in the immediacy of his response, his tongue plunging into your mouth and his beard tickling your skin.

You were pliable in his arms as he took a hold of you, consumed in the hot touch he was bestowing upon your backside as he held you up. There was a rush of wind and you knew Benny had ran across the apartment and into his bedroom. Despite the urgency he felt in his muscles to throw you unto the bed and have his way with you, Benny gently laid you down on the mattress, parting his lips from yours to begin pressing soft caresses of his mouth across your cheeks.

“ _You are my sunshine,_ ” Benny sang against your neck and you shivered. He smiled widely as you swallowed thickly when he pressed his lips to your pulse, the tip of his tongue flicking out to brush it lightly.

“B-Ben—” you groaned as his hand had made its way downwards to your groin, the heel of his hand pressing softly against you. You hunched up into his touch and Benny continued to press kisses on your skin.

“ _My only sunshine_ ,” his voice was melodic, in control, despite the hard length you felt pressing against your thigh as he was splayed out next to you on the bed. He nimbly undid your button and you hissed as his hand inched into your pants, fingers sweeping quickly down your folds before his touch was absent once again.

“B-Benny, please don’t drag this out,” you sobbed. You had been gone for far too long. You wanted Benny to fuck you into the mattress, pound into you relentless with that beautiful, thick cock of his, but it looked like he had other plans.

“ _You make me happy_ ,” Benny paused his singing to mouth at your breast through your tank top, having already discarded your jacket out in the living room. Your spine arched in pleasure and Benny found himself momentarily losing control and tearing at the fabric. You inhaled sharply at the feeling of air hitting your bare torso and Benny leaned his head down once again.

“ _When skies are gray_ ,” he breathed on your hardened nipple, tongue flicking against it before sucking it harshly.

You didn’t know where to focus on, your body being overwhelmed by having Benny’s deep, melodious voice wash over you as he sang such a sweet song to you the same time he was sucking on your breast and his thumb was rubbing wet, tormenting circles around your clitoris.

Your body bucked up into his touch, limbs stiffening and relaxing at desperate intervals to obtain more friction, feel more of him, having him sink fingers into you and curve them in just the _right_ angle to have you feeling more pleasure than you’d had over a week now.

“ _You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you_ ,” Benny raised his head to look down at you, his eyes taking you in and relishing in the wanton way you were spread out beneath his ministrations. With a flick of his wrist and he had two large fingers plunging into your entrance. “ _Please don’t_ —” His singing was interrupted as he felt just how wet you were, how easily you took him in and then clenched around his digits.

“B-B-Benny, p-please,” you cried out, arms flailing before they came to rest on his shoulders and clawed at his freckled skin. “P-please… I need y-you…”

“Darlin’, never pegged ya for the impatient type,” Benny chuckled lowly. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes when you saw how he was looking down at you. There was unhinged, raw hunger in his grey-blue eyes and you shivered underneath him.

“F-fuck me, Benny, p-please,” you implored.

Benny didn’t say a word as he moved to hover above you, quickly making work of your clothes and tossing them somewhere behind his shoulders. You immediately wrapped your legs around his hips as he pressed his bare, muscled frame down upon yours and his left hand came to cup your jaw, pressing a kiss on your lips before pulling away.

“ _The other night, dear, as I laid sleeping_ ,” Benny’s voice was breathy as he sang, his right hand wrapping around the base of his length as he slowly stroked it up and down your pussy. The slit was spurting pre-come and you moaned into his ear at the feel of the cockhead pressing against your hardened clit.

“B-Benny,” you whimpered, grabbing onto his shoulders as his hips slowly undulated against yours. He slowly teased you, entering you briefly before pulling out and rubbing the head of his length against your clit, repeating the motions time and time again until you felt you were going to explode.

“ _I dreamt I held you in my arms_ ,” Benny resumed his soft singing as he finally decided to enter you, his pelvis moving forward agonizingly slow. Benny wasn’t only long, he was deliciously thick and you loved the way he stretched you. Your head pulled back as you groaned, your breath faltering as he kept going until he was buried to the hilt inside you.

Benny paused his movement, panting against your skin as he felt your walls sheath him completely, pulsating around his aching cock. His head fell onto your chest and he bit down on your collarbone, careful to not pierce through your skin with his fangs.

“ _W-when I awoke, dear, I w-was mistaken, so I hung my head, and c-cried_ ,” Benny sang through the pleasure in his body, his cock pulsing with need as he remained motionless inside you.

“I s-swear if you don’t move, B-Benny,” you dragged your nails across his shoulders as a threat. “I will make you do more than c—”

Your sentence was cut short when Benny pulled out before slamming back in, his skin smacking against your own. His body knew yours intimately by now and without trying, the tip of his cock had hit your sweet spot with precision.

You didn’t know how, but Benny kept singing as he pounded into you. His hands grasped your hips as leverage as his pelvis moved fast and hard, threatening to throw you off the edge at any moment. Your orgasm was approaching fast and Benny’s voice enveloped you in a soft caress that was a sharp, yet welcoming contrast to the harsh fucking he was giving you.

“Come for me, sunshine,” Benny groaned, halting his singing to whisper sweet coaxes into your ear. His tongue prodded at the shell of your ear and he sucked on the lobe, his hips never missing a beat. You came with his name on your lips, moaning loudly and arching your body up against him.

Benny didn’t falter in his movements. He buried his face into your neck, whispering “My sunshine,” softly into your skin as he felt his orgasm hover closer with every thrust of his hips. You licked across his jawline, nuzzling into his facial hair and tugging at his earlobe with your teeth.

“C-come for me, Benny,” you whispered, squeezing your walls around his pulsating length. “Let me feel you come inside me.”

“D-darlin’,” Benny’s moan was guttural, deep, and raw. It made your hairs stand on an end at the sheer hunger he seemed to display as he drove his cock wildly into you until you felt his cock beginning to spurt hot come inside you. You whined at the feeling, accepting every hunch of his pelvis and taking everything he was giving you.

“Mmm… B-Benny,” you cupped his jaw and brought his lips to yours, pressing a deep kiss onto them.

“D-don’t leave for so long again, d-darlin’,” Benny panted into your lips, hips stuttering to a halt before pulling his length out of you. You bit down on his bottom lip at the sensation and squeezed the nape of his neck.

“I won’t,” you promised.

“Good, I wouldn’t know what to do without my sunshine,” he grinned. Your heart leapt in your chest and you wrapped your legs around his waist, bringing him closer to you once again.


End file.
